Frozen Petals Prologue
by itarateru
Summary: Just one of your typical Kaito x Gakupo pairings. The story isn't entirely planned, so it should be entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

_**"N-No, don't.." **__The voice was cut off by a gasp, a sudden warmth beside him. The pulse, and heartbeat similar to his own. Somehow this felt wrong though, that this wasn't what he truly desired. He could feel more weight pressed against his body, arching his back slightly as he turned his head away. An unusual sensation shuddered through his body at the voice near his ear. His hands found their way to the other person's shoulders, pressing his fingers down firmly. Unsure of if he should push this person away or not. Unable to bring himself to do it, he arched his neck away slightly the tongue that slowly traveled down his neck._


	2. Chapter 2

The sun spilled into the room, making the room irritatingly bright. As if the morning weren't irritating enough. The figure in the bed groaned slightly, turning over pulling the pillow with them to shield their head from the light. But the blankets grew to warm and so the blue haired figure sighed. Almost like a mouse he shifted, eyes squinting at the bright wall. Reaching over to throw the blankets from his body. Finally there came a yell, telling him exactly how late he'd slept in. Kaito groaned as Meiko's voice burst through the walls. _"Kaito! Get up! It's almost noon already! I swear if you make us late this time, you're mine!" _He wasn't feeling well though. Kaito knew that he slept in late a lot. But this was different. He was sitting up by now, but felt dizzy somehow. Kaito allowed himself to fall back onto the bed, his arm covering his eyes from the sunlight. His nose settled into the crook of his elbow, as he splay across the blue comforter atop his bed. Kaito groaned again as he shifted to lay on his side. A knock came to his door. He was almost sure it would be Meiko. But the voice that greeted his ears wasn't even close. _"Kaito? Are you awake? You know that Meiko is pretty upset that you slept so late today... May I come in?"_ Hm? Gakupo? Kaito blinked as he turned his head to glance at the door. **"Yes."**

The handle clicked as his head returned to it's rested position. He could hear the familiar gait of Gakupo as he approached the bed. Which wasn't all that strange. He was the eldest of the Vocaloids after all. He seemed to be rather protective, like a parent often to them. Gakupo, as classic sat close to Kaito's head as he reached over to place the back of his hand against Kaito's forehead. **"Are you feeling well? You feel warm, and look pale." **Kaito could feel the difference already between his forehead and Gakupos hand. It was cold compared to how he felt now. He merely shook his head. He didn't even feel like eating ice cream now. That just screamed that something was wrong. It was a wonder that the ice cream itself didn't make him sick like this. But it was different. Gakupo leaned over to peer at Kaito again. They had a recording today. Actually all of them had individual ones. Except some had already come and gone, like Miku and Luka's. Gakupo and Kaito, and the twins all had theirs in the afternoon. Meiko was actually the only one scheduled to have today off. It was strange. "**Kaito, would you like me to stay here? If you're not feeling well..." **Kaito glanced at Gakupo again, still leaned over but having trailed off. He smiled faintly despite feeling so ill. Kaito found that Gakupo was always the only one to do this to him.

**"Stay home from work? It can't take that long, can it? So you don't need to worry... But I don't think that I'll be going today." **Gakupo frowned slightly as he contemplated it. Before reaching over to run his fingers through Kaito's hair a few times. Causing the blue haired male to close his eyes quickly, blushing faintly, thankful for the fever now. It was always different with Gakupo than anyone else. Kaito wasn't sure what the feeling was, but he didn't want it to disappear. **"I suppose that's right. It shouldn't take very long... But if you need anyone.. What will you do? I mean clearly the studio has a number.. Ah but there is a need to worry! You're sick!**" Gakupo exclaimed again, he was a bit stubborn after all but he sighed. It was irrational, illogical even to stay home. Kaito would be alone for a few hours, chances are he could sleep through them anyway. Gakupo finally stopped petting the blue haired male with a faint smile. **"Okay. I'll be back later then. You get some rest, okay? "** Kaito nodded softly with a smile. Closing his eyes tightly as Gakupo pressed his cool lips against his forehead. Again making him blush, and then the purple haired vocaloid was gone. Kaito felt a bit lonely already, since Gakupo always made him feel .. the opposite of lonely? Whatever that was. The click of the door sounded, and already Kaito had taken advantage of this. Ridding himself of his shirt and pajama bottoms, before moving to the window to close the curtains. Swallowing his room in darkness again. Flopping back onto the bed, and burrowing under the covers until he eventually drifted into a dreamless, restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly the warmth of the blankets was gone. There was a slight chill in the air, causing the blue haired male to stir slightly. Opening one eye tiredly, feeling moderately better at best. Kaito jumped when he spotted Gakupo sitting on his bed, staring at him with a bewildered expression on his face. Kaito had pulled himself away from Gakupo, not intentionally. But he blinked again, rubbing his eyes slightly before glancing down. Remember he'd removed all his clothing except for his boxers. Which caused him to blush slightly, it was a bit embarrassing to him for Gakupo to be here. _Kaito, are you feeling better? I didn't mean to startle you.. _Kaito yawned slightly, stretching upwards as he threw the blankets over his legs again. **Not much better, no. How was work today? **Gakupo seemed to hesitate, before he reached over to place the back of his hand against Kaito's forehead once more. Frowning thoughtfully at the other male. _You've slept through 'today.' It's 8 AM now. Are you hungry? _Kaito wasn't surprised when Gakupo informed him of how long he'd been asleep. Generally he slept much much longer when he was sick, than simply sleeping. The question confused him for a moment. **Ah... only slightly.. You don't have to- **Gakupo raised his hand to silence Kaito quickly. Removing himself from Kaito's bed as he disappeared from the room.

Kaito sat there staring at the door with his brows furrowed. Was Gakupo always like this? Always so, concerned? Well, granted that he'd been asleep for a whole day, anyone could become worried. It wasn't like he got sick very often either. Gakupo reappeared in his room in a short time. There was a small bowl of soup in his hands, which seemed like it could be homemade but he wasn't sure. It was chicken noodle soup though, which he made a slight face at, causing Gakupo to frown. Kaito just wanted ice cream, which he figured was the reason Gakupo got him something instead. He glanced away slightly mumbling an apology. Gakupo climbed back onto his bed carefully, handing Kaito the soup with a spoon. At least he wasn't expecting much of him yet. Kaito ate the soup carefully without protest. Gakupo was at least polite enough not to stare at him as he seemed to be doing more now. _How is it? _The question startled him slightly. Causing him to jump, dropping his spoon, earning another puzzled look from Gakupo. **It tastes nice... Thank you. **Gakupo smiled faintly. He didn't respond to the thank you though. Which was unusual for him. _I made it myself._ Kaito wasn't surprised at this either. Gakupo liked cooking, or at least he did a great deal of it in the household. So he just assumed this. Really he didn't know much about his purple haired friend at all. He finally set the bowl down on his lap, catching Gakupo's attention again. The house was unusually quiet. **I see... I wondered why it tasted... better than.. from a can. Hey, where is everyone else? It's so quiet. I can't hear the twins bickering, or Meiko arguing or ranting about something... **

Gakupo took the bowl, motioning for Kaito to wait a moment. Retreating again from the blue haired male's room as he disposed of the dish. Returning a few minutes later, his hands still slightly wet. "_They went out already. Miku suggested going to the park to get fresh air. I offered to stay home to make sure you were alright, and take you along if you feel well enough." _Kaito listened quietly. None of this bothered him, it was expected of Miku to suggest doing something together outside the house. But why did Gakupo decide to take care of him? Hm... Even if he was sick he was acting a bit strange. **Ah... It's alright. I'd prefer to stay home actually. Hey... Gakupo? Are you alright? You seem a bit different. **Gakupo glanced at him again, quizzically to say the least. _"Hm? What do you mean? I think i'm the same, or yes, I am fine. I'm just worried... That's normal isn't it? You were sleeping for awhile after all." _Gakupo smiled slightly, Kaito didn't really know whether he could believe him or not. Yes, he had always been calm and took care of them. But it seemed different somehow to him now. Gakupo reached over to pat the blue haired male on the head. Gently, usually he was a bit rough, but then again he was sick. Kaito became frustrated, unable to say anything now, because quite honestly if he was still sick, then Gakupo would still be acting this way. But if he acted this way after he was over his illness, then it could be something more. He was jolted from his thoughts again as Gakupo captured him in a large hug. **G-Gakupo? **Kaito felt himself pushed backwards onto the bed again. His face growing bright red at the action. He didn't understand this at all. But Gakupo soon released him with a smirk. Gakupo remained there, hovering over Kaito, his face inches from Kaito's. Kaito could already tell there was more to that smirk than Gakupo was letting on.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaito squirmed uncomfortably with Gakupo's face so close to his own. He half expected something strange to happen. Gakupo to actually try something, not that he would mind terribly. Kaito had been watching the purple haired male from a distance for awhile now. Too shy to speak up about his feelings, he just allowed himself to sit in the sidelines. Content with watching the more attractive and wiser male. Gakupo's breath gently caressed the edges of his face, it was warm. Just like the personality of Gakupo, though he rarely let on, he was actually really soft and concerned. But this was weird. _"Kaito.. you should still rest.. and this request.. might seem strange.. but is it alright if I sleep here? I was up all night, making sure that you were okay."_ The blue haired male paused in his uncomfortable squirming. He hadn't even noticed that Gakupo looked exhausted. He was more focused on how strange the other male was acting, but in this light, was he really?

Kaito became frustrated with himself. Reaching up to pet Gakupo's hair, towards his face as some of it was already falling that direction. **"It's not strange. You don't need to make yourself sick watching me. I'm fine. You can sleep here."** Gakupo's face pulled away from Kaito's slowly, shifting his body so that he lay on the other side of the bed. Kaito glanced curiously at Gakupo, his face was hidden in the pillow, he seemed like dead weight laying there. That is until he turned on his side, but his face was so placid. Even more than Kaito had ever seen before, with his eyes closed delicately, lashes resting against his cheeks. A small smile, curving up the corners of his lips as he seemed to fade deeper into unconsciousness. Kaito smiled softly at the picture, taking this opportunity to return the favor. He pulled the blankets over Gakupo first, then himself. Finding himself suddenly tired as well.

Kaito's lids began to droop as he lay on his side, finding it strange how relaxing Gakupo's facew as. Falling asleep staring at his face, which in almost every aspect was creepy, but he couldn't help it. Kaito's fingers gripped onto his pillow as he faded into unconsciousness himself.


End file.
